Witam z powrotem "Zmrok"
Witam z powrotem "Zmrok" - 1. odcinek sezonu 2 Moja Niania Jest Wampirem.thumb|Ethan i Sarah Fabuła Ethan wciąż poszukuje Sary. Niespodziewanie, ona się pojawia w jego domu. Tymczasem w WhiteChapel, tajemnicza zielona mgła morduje wampiry. Na dodatek, Rada Wampirów podejrzewa Ethana. Sara chce ratować przyjaciela, a na dodatek, poluje na nią zielona mgła. Streszczenie Sezon 2 rozpoczyna pojawienie się przed Rezydencją Morgan'ów dwóch cienistych wampirów. Nagle zielona mgła opanowuje jednego z nich i morduje on swojego towarzysza. Tymczasem Ethan ciągle poszukuje Sary. Nawet mówi, że Dirk Baddison, aktor ze "Zmroku", przyjeżdża do WhiteChapel. Nagle, Sara pojawia się w oknie Ethana, i pyta, czy jej nie zaprosi. Gdy ten mówi o lekarstwie, Sara mówi, że chce być wampirem i ucieka. Następnego dnia, Banny czaruje z szafki Ethana ptaszka. Sara natomiast mówi, że by go chętnie zjadła. Ethan tłumaczy Benny'emu, że Sara nie jest tą samą osobą, ale się cieszy, że wróciła. Erika daje Sarze list od Rady Wampirów, a ona go wyrzuca na ziemię. Nowy Wicedyryktor, Stern, zwraca jej uwagę, ona natomiast nie opanowuje emocji, gdy ten mówi, by coś wrzuciła do kosza. Na jego prośbę, Sara wrzuca go do kosza na śmieci. Gdy ten z niego wychodzi, Erika mówi Benny'emu, by rzucił zaklęcie na pamięć. Stern nic nie pamięta i odchodzi. Tymczasem Sarę atakują dwa wampiry i ostrzegają, że dorwą jej chłopaka, jeśli nie weźmie na siebie winy. Później wampiry atakują Ethana, ale zielona mgła ich morduje. Tymczasem w szkole pojawia się Dirk Baddison. Erika go zabiera, bo wie, że jest on wampirem, a potem z nim odlatuje. Benny dowiaduje się, że zieloną mgłą jest Oddech Śmierci - magiczną mgłę, która morduje wybrany cel, poprzez opętanie bliskiej im osoby. Aby zwabić mgłę, trzeba mieć coś z wampira (w przypadku Rory'ego, mocz). Gdy Sara jest przed Radą, Erika, Dirk, i dwa wampiry, uciekają przed mgłą. Wszyscy się stawiają przed sądem, jednak, jednego z rady opętuje mgła, która chce dorwać Anastasię, główną członkinią Wampirzej Rady. Benny'emu udaje się wydobyć mgłę z członka Rady, ale mgła opętuje Ethana, który chce zabić Sarę. Benny wypowiada zaklęcie, które wypędza mgłę. Rada Wampirów odpuszcza im, gdy się przekonują o mocy mgły, jednak, Anastasia chce autograf Dirk'a. Gdy Sara się opiekuje Jane, Ethan martwi się, że jeśli Benny ledwo wypędził mgłę, to kto ją potrafi kontrolować. Sara mówi, że ten, kto stworzył tę mgłę, nie lubi wampirów. Obsada: Główna: Mattew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sara Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Kate Tood jako Erica Jones Nawracająca: Robert Jarociński jako Ross Morgan Martyna Sommer jako Jane Morgan Gościnnie: Jamie Johnston jako Dirk Badisson Holley Addison jako Anastasia Richard Waugh jako Wicedyryktor Stern Dylan George jako Zły Wampir Adam Bradley jako Członek Rady Kris Siddiqi jako Wampir#1 Tye Evans jako Wampir#2 Ish Morris jako Wampir-Bandyta#1 Byron Mamford jako Wampir-Bandyta#2 Pamiętne cytaty Sara: Ethan, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Ethan: Ja też. go przytula Erika: Tutaj masz list od Rady? Sara: Rady? Erika: Chcą się z tobą spotkać. Sara: Ta! (wyrzuca kartkę na podłogę) Stern: Młoda damo, podnieś to! Sara: A pan to kto? Stern: Nowy wicedyryktor, na nazwisko mam Stern. Sara: Przepraszam. Stern: A czy nie masz zamiaru czegoś wyrzucić do najbliższego kosza? Sara: Owszem, mam. (Wrzuca do kosza na śmieci Sterna) Erika: Co ty zrobiłaś? Sara: Nie wiem, jak zaczełam, nie mogłam przestać. Erika: Wampirze emocje są inne od ludzkich. Zaczekaj chwilę. (leci i przylatuje z Benny'm, wyjmuje Sterna) Stern: Młoda damo, nie tylko dopilnuje, żebyś została wyrzucona ze szkoły, zadzwonię na policję! Erika: Zrób te sztuczkę z mózgiem! Benny: (Rzuca zaklęcie na zanik pamięci) Stern: Na co się gapicie; wracajcie na lekcję! Wampir: Hej, mała! Gdzie się wybierasz? Sara: Nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić! Chce pogadać z Radą Wampirów, zanim będzie za późno! Wampir: Więc to ja kogoś skrzywdzę! (Łapie Sarę) Anastasia: Dobra, mogę was póścić... Stać! Chce autograf Dirk'a Baddison'a! (Patrzą zdziwnieni) Dla znajomej! Ethan: Sara, zastanawiam się, że jeśli Benny ledwo uwięził tą mgłę... to kto jest tak potężny, by nią kontrolować...? Sara: Ktokolwiek to był, nie lubi Wampirów. Ethan: Może nie poznał tych, co trzeba (Sara się uśmiecha) Ciekawostki: Rozpoczyna się 2 sezon. "Re-Vamped" się zakończyło. W odcinku pierwszy raz widzimy Radę Wampirów. W odcinku gościnnie występuje Jamie Johnston (zagrał Dirk'a Baddison'a). Magiczny obiekt: Breath Of Death (Inspira mortis, czyli ''Oddech Śmierci) - zaklęcie, które zmienia czyjś gniew w mgłę, która morduje wybrany cel. '''Sacantos, Daltorum, Rectantos, Mangora '- zaklęcie, które wypędza Oddech Śmierci z ciała opętanego. Oglądnięcie odcinka: Ethan obwinia siebie za to, że Sarah została prawdziwym wampirem. Czy uda mu się znaleźć dziewczynę, zanim zrobią to inne wampiry? thumb|right|335px Kategoria:Odcinki